


Play Rough

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aggression, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:56:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira has to goad Yusuke into being a little more rough with him.





	Play Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Dick or Treat move: Play Rough.
> 
> Characters are 18+.

When Yusuke sits down to create, Akira watches him immerse himself in the task. All of his supplies are within arm's reach: extra sheets of paper, a pencil sharpener, and everything else he might need. Their living room has been designated as Yusuke's studio, where he's free to paint and sketch as he pleases — usually without interruption. But sometimes, Akira wants to break that bubble of concentration. It's selfish, but it makes his heart race when he's able to pull his boyfriend out of that focus — to direct Yusuke's attention off of his art, and onto Akira himself.

Yusuke is more ticklish than anyone he knows. He uses this to his advantage, running his hands along Yusuke's shoulder blades before tickling his sides. At first, he twitches at the touch, grumbling to warn his boyfriend off. But he doesn't stop — not even when Yusuke stands up from his stool and turns to face him. He's only a few inches taller, but when he's irritated, he can stand taller than any mountain. It's in his eyes; that dark glow as he suppresses a laugh. His hands are on Akira now, pulling at his suspenders as he leads him back towards the couch.

Akira can't tickle him when his wrists are being held against the cushions. His heart is beating so fast as Yusuke stares at him, his eyes searching for yet another act of defiance. But there's nothing — just the way Akira bats his eyes at him and licks his lips. That's all it takes for Yusuke to kiss him, his tongue dipping into his mouth to taste him. When teeth graze the bottom of his lip, Akira gasps into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Yusuke's waist to pull him closer.

He thrusts his hips, the roughness sparking his arousal even more. As Yusuke releases his wrists to let his hands wander, Akira keeps them in place, as if restrained. It's somehow hotter this way — pretending he's defenseless beneath him as Yusuke unhooks his suspenders. The motions are painfully slow and teasing; a punishment for interrupting his work. It's so rare that he can inspire this sort of aggression from Yusuke, but the desire that burns with every touch is a relief — to be wanted this badly. Yusuke unbuttons his pants, his hands wrapping around him. He pumps him slowly, taunting him as he looks down at Akira's face as he unwinds.

Akira clenches his fists to stop himself from reaching out to touch him: his hair, his face, anything. Any part of him would be enough for him, but he refrains. He lies still as Yusuke strokes him, that darkness still clouding his eyes when their eyes meet. 

"I love it when you get like this," Akira says, his voice little more than a moan now. Yusuke thins his eyes at him — in irritation or in lust, he isn't sure — and slows his hand. It's like Akira's invisible restraints snap at the gentleness of the touch, and he pulls Yusuke down for a kiss. He gasps into his mouth at the teasing touch; of the slowness of his hand, bringing him closer in such a teasing way.

Yusuke makes him come like this; his movements careful and unhurried, as if he has all the time in the world. Their kiss becomes sloppy as Akira feels that familiar release, their tongues touching without any sort of direction. Yusuke takes advantage of Akira coming down from his high, kissing him harder as he swallows every gasp that comes from his mouth.

After re-positioning themselves on the couch, they stay snuggled together for longer than Akira would have thought. He imagined Yusuke would return to his art after having dealt with his boyfriend's desires, but, no — he stays with him, his warm body curled against his own.

It's easy to fall asleep when he's this comfortable, and he feels his eyes slip shut as Yusuke kisses the back of his head. 

It's easy, too — to love life with Yusuke by his side.


End file.
